From dark clouds to a beautiful rainbow
by AutumnElf
Summary: Usui Takumi's life. From a hopeful boy to a solitary guy . Broken by his past. He put up high walls around him so no one can ever enter his life.he locked all his emotions and kept it all inside his stone heart.. Who can change him?who will make him dream again?live again?will he learn to trust and love again?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Usui Takumi_. He was alone almost all his life (well not literally alone).He have a grandfather who dislike him and a half brother who hated him. His so cold family who never cared for him and dumped him to Japan to hide his identity from their high class world.

At his very young age Usui saw and felt the dark side of life. Yes,they have given him all his necessities and so much more,but he never wanted those things all he longed for is their_ care,love,acceptance and a place he can truly call home._

He always envy those kids walking hand in hand with their parents with those heartwarming smiles and laughter coming from the bottom of their hearts. Watching them from the sideline is slowly breaking him into pieces ..There is only one question going through his mind at times like that,what can he do to be in their shoes? He is even willing to give up everything he have to have a **family.**

So during his elementary and junior high days he did everything he could to master up almost everything and strived to be number 1 hoping that one day he would see his grandfather proud and his halfbrother will finally address him as his very own brother.

He was successful at being number one. He even earned the title "the prince". He was respected by everyone. Boys envy him so much and girls idolized him. But he was never happy. He never wanted attention from anyone else except from his family. He never wanted popularity.

As junior high graduation is fast approaching, he can hear almost all his the classmates and other students talking about the gifts they want for graduation, many are asking for expensive material things and etc. but him? All he wanted was to see his grandfather and brother while he gives his speech for being the number 1 student in very prestigious school. So he kept praying for that moment to happen.

**Graduation day** at last. He was looking at the dark sky outside the hall. He is feeling mix emotions excitement, fear of disappointment ,and sadness for the possibility of being alone at this special day in his life. Suddenly it started to rain…Usui watched the students and visitors scattered to look for shelter. Everybody was called for the graduation ceremony was about to it begin Usui's hope was slowly dying until he was called to give his speech .

He looked at the crowd but they are nowhere to be found. Once again his heart was broken. All his hopes of reuniting with his family vanished despite all his efforts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Usui's world was broken. His littlest hope to be appreciated and be loved was gone. He finally gave up on fighting his emotion. For once he allowed his tears to fall that night. Sadness was killing him. Darkness was eating him alive. Countless teardrops fell from his emerald eyes, years of pain finally found its way out.

Morning came. He woke up with a throbbing head. He stared at the ceiling blankly. As his vision cleared, events from last night were slowly returning. But this time he didn't feel any pain like he's already numb to feel any emotion again.

Sadly his love and longing for his family was slowly turning into hate. He never imagined his family to be so heartless despite all the pain that they put him through, he never complained .But now all he wanted to do is to stay away from them. He wanted to cut all his connection with them.

He thought about it for a moment. Then he went out of his bed, he took a piece of paper and a pen. Words are flowing in his mind, so many things he wanted to write and tell his grandfather. But then he realized it would be pointless. They never cared for him. So he decided to go straight to the point.

_Dear grandfather,_

_I just want to tell you something important. As we both know that you never liked me from the moment I was born into this world. You still gave me everything I needed to be the person I am today. I am thankful for everything._

_Grandfather with all my respect, I believe I can survive life now without receiving any help coming from you. I want to know what I can do in this life without depending on anyone. I want to cut all my connection with you and I have a feeling you want it too._

_ Yours truly Takumi_

He folded the letter neatly.. He sighed deeply and mentally asks himself. Are you sure about this takumi? He stood up and said YES i am! I know i can do this. I can go on with my life without them. Come to think of it, it's nothing new.

Takumi mailed his letter to England. He knew that when his letter reaches its destination his life will forever change. And he knows that it's either they'll be happy for his disappearance or hate him more. But it doesn't matter now. It's too late to back down.

The only thing he can do now is wait for his grandfather's respond.

Days passed by. He didn't hear anything yet from his grandfather. He was starting to get nervous of what might his grandfather be thinking by now. As he was sitting near his big glass window, he was looking at the magnificent view of the city. The breathtaking view was one of the few things he doesn't want to lose. It never failed to take his mind off the things that was worrying him, making him sad.

Usui knows what he would lose by turning his back from his only family. He will lose his apartment, the place where he can be just Usui_ Takumi_. The comfortable life he has will soon change too. He look around his house and smiled sadly as if bidding his goodbye to a friend.

Later that day. There was a knock on his door. As he headed to the door he has a feeling that it was the answer he was waiting for and he was right. It was one of his grandfather's most trusted servants Cedric.

"Cedric good to see you here" takumi said with smile.( cedric is a good man. He cared for takumi .He served as a messenger between takumi and his grandfather.)

"I believe you are expecting me all along, am i right master takumi?" He bowed his head and smiled at takumi.

"Well, sort of. Please just call me Takumi….so what did grandfather say about my letter?"

"First of all I want to commend you for your bravery takumi . Your grandfather was surely not happy about it but he respected your decision anyways."cedric answered.

"Really? He is probably thinking of how unthankful I am." Takumi said.

"I don't think so takumi. Actually he wanted to give you this." He handed an envelope.

Takumi opened it and learned that his grandfather gave him money enough to last him lifetime. Takumi looked at cedric as if asking him if he could say no to the gift.

Cedric shook his head." No takumi. You have no choice but to take that. He wants you to use that money wisely as you begin to live your life alone."

Takumi Sighed "! That's him alright. Ok then, anything else I need to know cedric?"

"Yes. One more thing he wants you to stay here at these apartment. You won't have to pay for it. You see, he already owns this establishment .Think of it as a gift for your graduation." cedric added.

Silence … Takumi can't find the right words to say.

"Well then Takumi. I'm done here. I need to go now. Take care of yourself."

Takumi just nodded." Ok then, thank you cedric."

Cedric said something before he left." He will still keep an eye on you Takumi. For now you are free from them but you know them very well. So please be careful with all your decision you are still an USUI after all."

"I know cedric."( usui knows it very well that they will silence anyone who bring humiliation to their name and the gifts given to him are not really free. He knows he will have to pay it someday.

As cedric closed the door, Takumi knew his new life would begin from then on. He will be facing tomorrow as a new Usui Takumi. A little scared of rejection, but he knows he can face the world confident enough to handle whatever will happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer: I forgot to say this on my previous chapters.. I do not own Maid sama Hiro Fujiwara does.**

Please bear with me; i am really not good at English or writing. It's my first time writing a story ever. And I'm sorry for the heavy drama about Usui's life. Anyways, thank you very much for reviewing and following the story

**Chapter 3**

Months later Usui started his new life. Since he doesn't have to worry about his home, and his life is pretty much the same as before, he wanted change.

First would be school. Instead of going to a prestigious school he wanted to experience a different kind of environment. So after researching on several public schools, he chose SEIKA High. What made him choose it? He learned that Seika high used to be an all-boys school but it is now open for girls too. Male population there is greater than females. (Less problems for him)

School started. Usui didn't have a hard time adjusting in his new environment. It's much easier for him to move here. People here view each other equally, no masters and no servants and he like that.

As time goes by Usui remained distant from everyone. He didn't even have people he considered friends, maybe just some acquaintances. The walls he built were too high to keep everyone out of his life. He was afraid of being hurt again.

Number 1 student in Seika, handsome, smart, talented he's a genius. He is Mr. Perfect. No wonder that almost all the girls go crazy over him. Usui was never the kind to chase after girls, instead they chased him, love him, idolized him, confess their love for him. In the end HAHAHAHA he ignores them all. But he never takes advantage from them. He simply doesn't care.

But there's this one girl who captured his attention. She has a medium length raven hair, Petite, and a crimson skin. She is just a plain and ordinary girl. But what captured Usui's attention are her amber eyes and the way she looked at him whenever their eyes meet. He is not sure but he believe he can see fire in her eyes.( very opposite to those girls who looks at him with heart shape eyes) She looks at him like she is challenging him.

As days gone by Usui is getting more and more curious about this girl, what she's thinking. He wanted to know if she had a problem with him,or ask her if she needs something . He never had a chance to talk to her even though they are classmates. Come to think of it she too is avoiding people specially boys, doesn't have much friends either. She is different from other girls. Very focus with her studies, smart, and speaks her mind whenever she needs to. Whenever usui is planning to approach her during breaks and after class he just can't find her there anymore. Often times after classes ended he would look outside the window and see her looking at her watch with a worried look and running outside the school gates.

"Hmmmm. Why am i so interested in you?" (Usui mentally asked himself)

As her figure disappeared, Usui sighed as he turned away from the window and started walking he mattered something only he can hear… "Who are you Misaki Ayuzawa?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

P.E class.

"Announcement: today you'll be competing with each other. Class would be divided into two groups. Each member should find a puzzle piece. Puzzle pieces are all over the school campus. Every puzzle piece is marked with red x for team 1 and blue x for team 2. One member can only bring one piece and if you happen to find another piece, you're not allowed to tell your teammates about its location. You'll be disqualified. Substitution is allowed but those who substitute will have to go all over the place twice. It's a test for your endurance and stamina. I'm telling you it'll be very tiring." The teacher was done giving the mechanics of the game.

"Now for team 1: members are: Ayuzawa Misaki, Sakura, Kanou, Shizuko and blah blah blah.. Gather up on this side." Pointing at the left side of the gym.

"Now for team 2: Usui Takumi, yukimura, the idiot trio, and blah blah blah.. Gather here." Pointing at the right side of the gym.

"The first team to complete the puzzle wins. (Obviously! :P) loser will have to clean the entire campus fo a week. "Choose your leaders and plan your tactics.. You have 20 minutes to decide."

Team 1:

"Misaki I think you should be our leader since you seem to be stronger than anyone else around here." Sakura said.

"And smarter too." shuzuko added.

"Bu-but...?" misaki stammered.

"You can do it misaki , all of us wants you to be our leader.. We believe in you." Kanou said.. While others nodded in agreement.

"Ok then" misaki said. "Now who would go first?" more like asking herself not her teammates.

"misaki i think boys should go first." Kanou said with a little hesitation in his voice.

"Why's that?" misaki asked scrutinizing his suggestion.

"ahm cause.. Because boys can move faster than girls i..i think?" hesitating to continue as he noticed misakis glare.

"Then?" misaki asked.

"I was just thinking that maybe if we can gather up puzzle pieces faster at the beginning of the game, the later part of the game can be easier for us especially for the girls."kanou added.

"Hmmmm.. I see.. I think you're right." Misaki's touching her chin while nodding in agreement. "Everyone? Do you agree?" misaki asked the rest of the team. Everyone agreed.( Wrong move te!)

Team 2:

" Takumi, we already chose the one to lead our team." Yukimura said shyly.

"Huh?' was all Takumi could say (with three question marks floating above his head).

"Since you're the strongest and the smartest among us, we chose you. Besides no one is more deserving than you." Yukimura said it in a girlish manner.

Takumi cleared his throat. He doesn't want to be the leader but he knows that it would be a waste of time if he argue with them.." So any suggestions?" takumi asked the team while standing up and run his hand on his hair. He didn't hear any reply. They just stared at him in amazement. Boys are idolizing him, and girls are dying over him.

"hmmm" usui was spacing out thinking of a plan, ignoring all his teammates. ''Endurance and stamina"mentally repeating his teachers words.

His team waited for his plan patiently until he finally spoke.

"Ok! Since you'd chosen me as your leader, you'll have to trust me. I will number youall, from the first one to go." Takumi said it with confidence.

The team just nodded not even daring to speak. Usui started to give them their numbers, almost all the girls went first except, yukimura, then followed by the boys. Yukimura was wondering why but he didn't dare to ask, he completely believes in takumi even if the idiot trio is laughing at him and teasing him. Later on they saw misaki glaring at them, like telling them she'll send them to hell if they don't' stop teasing yukimura. So they left yukimura alone as fast as they could. (Even if misaki hated boys, she's always the one to save yukimura from being the laughingstock.)

Usui was staring at misaki the whole time. He just couldn't believe how she does that (scaring someone without even saying a single word.) He likes the fact that misaki is respected by the male population. Later on he realized that misaki was glaring at him. Her eyes full of determination.

He approached her. "Hi Ayuzawa…I wish you all the best… I mean your team." he smiled at her while offering her a hand shake.

Misaki greeted her teeth in annoyance.. She hesitated to take his hand but took it anyways. She gripped his hand, shook it twice and spoke "I will beat you this time Usui!" she let go of his hand like throwing something away from her. Leaving usui astonished.

"Beat me?" Usui said in a whisper. "So that's what it's all about?"Usui thought then smirked.

"Ok! Let's start the game" the teacher announces." everyone went to their positions forming a line acoording to the first one to go.

"One more thing, the two leaders should be the last to go."the teacher gave his last instruction.

Usui and misaki did so.

"Ok! We can do it every one! Fight!" Misaki was so full of determination. She then noticed takumi looking at her and chuckling.

She glared at him "What's so funny USUI TAKUMI?! Misaki was so annoyed.

"Oh it's Nothing Ayuzawa, it's just so cute to see you so determined to defeat me." Takumi Chuckled more.

Misaki blushed she was dumfounded. "What the…!"

"Everyone! Ready! Get set! Go!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Let the game begin

So the game started. Each of the team assigned someone to check on the ones currently playing. Shizuko for team Misaki and Yukimura for Team Usui.

Team Misaki

For them the game started pretty well as boys from the team were the first one to go. Undeniably boys move faster than girls (compared to team Usui). It was easy for them to find a piece.

"Well done guys" Misaki commended her teammates. Anyone can say that the game was on their side and Misaki was proud of it. "Hey kanou I think your idea is working well."(misaki smiled a little)."Thanks Misaki" kanou replied back.

The game went on and on until the last boy from the team found his puzzle piece." Here Misaki" he handed the piece to misaki and he was panting. "Thanks" and Misaki put it in its right place. "Ok boys you can rest now" and she turns to the girls to ask them" Girls are you ready?'' "YES" they replied back. Misaki can see their determination (but it is nothing compared to her determination on beating Usui).

Later on she observed that as each member goes they are consuming much longer time than the previous one. She is starting to see a problem coming, not to mention the heat of the sun that felt like draining their strength.

The girls look a bit tired even if they didn't play yet. Misaki is starting to doubt her decision.

Team Usui

Since the girls were the first to go on their team, collecting puzzle pieces are slower compared to team Misaki. Obviously the beginning part of the game wasn't on their side. But Takumi didn't seem to be bothered at all, although his teammates are starting to get a little worried. Usui can sense the panic behind their eyes as they look at the other team retrieving more than half of the puzle pieces but when Takumi spoke confidently. "Don't worry it's just the beginning of the game."

They believed him. While the 5th girl from Misakis team went to find her piece. The last girl from Usuis team handed him her piece. "Thanks. BOYS! It's our turn. Let us show them how good we are" while looking at Misaki with a smug face challenging her more and he didn't fail as Misaki was looking at him with fire in her eyes. Takumi swears if his just a regular guy he would definitely melt then and there but unlike the idiot trio Takumi just smiled and winked at her.

As the game goes on and the puzzle pieces left unfounded are getting fewer and fewer Takumis team is getting more ahead from Misakis team. Undeniably boys move faster than girls which frustrate Misaki so much. She clenched her fist, so angry and cursing herself for the decision she made!

"I should have thought of it earlier! How could I not see?! Arggh! I can compete with boys.. but not all the girls can do so… So that's the reason why he chooses the girls to go first." Misaki groaned in annoyance! "this is so frustrating! All i could do is watch and wait while his team is…is winning the game!" Suddenly she stood up and shouted "Girls we can do it! We can beat the boys!" She tried to cheer her teammate especially the girls. Everybody's attention was on her especially Takumi.

"What was that about?" Says one of Takumis teammates. "Yeah! And the game wasn't even about boys VS girls" another one spoke. "It's normal to hear it from her you know?" Another one joined the conversation. " what do you mean?" The first one asked. "We used to be classmates in Junior high and some say she is a man hater and others would say she's a tomboy. I think girls worship her and the boys feared her before." He said it in a whisper manner. "Really?!" both said in unison and wanted to laugh but they didn't dare so they just chuckled instead. "Is she that scary?.. I even thought she's cute but now.. Knowing that? Plus her evil aura.. haha! never mind!" and they all laughed.

Takumi couldn't help but eavesdrop over their conversation. "hmmm" he smiled at the thought of Misaki being feared by the boys, he imagined her standing on the top of a mountain and below it were the girls worshiping her." He couldn't help but chuckle which got his teammates attention. He suddenly turned serious and put on his poker face and he cleared his throat. "Let's get done with it and win the game." As he walk his way to find the last puzzle piece.

Finding the piece is too easy for him. He found it fast but decided not to get it just yet so he went for a stroll around to kill time " I want a fair fight with you Ayuzawa." So I'll wait for you." He pretended not finding it yet.

Misakis hope lit up a little when the fourth and third to the last girl found their pieces fast. Somehow they are able to cope up with the other team. "You can do it Hana!" Misaki cheered her teammate. "One more and it's finally my turn! You'll see Takumi!" full of determination.

The second to the last girl Hana started looking for her piece, with shizuko keeping an eye on her when..

"Misaki! MIsaki!" Shizuko was running in panic." Hana's badly hurt!"

"What happened to her? Misaki replied back.

"She fell from the ladder behind the gym. Students already brought her to the infirmary she had a sprained foot." Shizuko explained.

The teacher approached them "I'll check on her later. Now about the game there is no one else to substitute her but you Ayuzawa." The teacher informed her.

"It's Ok Sir, i can do it." Misaki was full of determination, fire burning in her eyes. She wasted no time and started her search for the last two missing pieces of the puzzle. Finding the first piece wasn't that hard. She found it immediately, she hurriedly gave it to her team and wasted no time to look for the last piece. She looked everywhere but failed to find it. Frustration is building inside her again and later on she saw Usui looking for their last piece. Her determination began to waver.

Usui noticed her looking at him; he smiled at her giving her thumbs up. Not to pissed her but assuring her that it'll be a fair fight. But for Misaki what Usui did meant ANNOYING her so she glared at him in response.

"Great! Just great! First our team fell way far behind from Usui's. Then i still haven't found the last piece and who knows where on earth it is!" She kept on murmuring not minding where she's going, she didn't notice a hole dogged by the agricultural club for water irrigation when she heard Usui shouting.

"MISAKI!" Usui shouted in panic he tried to grab Misaki but it was too late.

Misaki turn to look on whose calling her and she saw Usui running her way. Next thing she knew she was falling. The hole was about her height. She braced herself for the impact but still manages to position herself to lessen the injuries the fall would cause her. Her left arm crashed against the rough wall inside the hole but landed on her feet safely. She acquired a lot of scratches and wounds on her arm as she checked herself and thank god it wasn't as worst as she thought it would be. Seconds later she felt something passed above her head and landed gracefully in front of her.

"What the..?! U-USUI! Was the only word that came out of her mouth and not knowing what to do. "Are you ok Misaki? Takumi scanned her from head to foot concerned of her welfare his eyes grew wide when he saw Misakis arm which she tried to hide behind her back. His hand automatically reaches for Misakis arm but she pushed it away and stood up immediately. " I'm fine!" and she started walking towards the rope ladder in front of her. " I don't need help especially from you!" she muttered beneath her breath leaving takumi behind speechless and just staring at her climbing the ladder somehow he knew that Misaki is having a hard time using her left hand. When Misakis figure finally disappeared he stood up and muttered "amazing… What a strange girl" as he smirked and climb on the ladder too.

Takumi took the last piece and went back to his team. His eyes were searching for Misaki but he couldn't find her. Later on she saw Sakura running to the nearby bench behind the tree and there she was, Misaki sitting and surrounded by concerned people. " Misaki? Are you ok?" Sakura was almost crying while she hugged Misaki. "Im fine Sakura there's no need to worry." Misaki tapped her head and assured her. "Your arm doesn't look Fine Misaki. We should take you to the infirmary" Shizuko said adjusting her spectacles. Everyone nodded in agreement with shizuko. "Shizuko's right Ayuzawa." Their teacher said. "Thank you sir but these are just scratches.. Nothing serious really." She stood up and swung her left hand she wince at the pain but immediately put on a big fake smile to fool everyone. "See? I'm ok..( but the expression on her face turns sad as she remembered the game) But I'm sorry I failed to find the last piece. We could have won but because of me…"Her voice was full of disappointment as she bowed her head so ashamed.

"Never mind the game Misaki let's just be thankful nothing really bad happened to you. "Kanou said and everybody agreed.

Misaki slowly looked at everyone; she was so touched by their concern. She smiled wholeheartedly at them and she said a heartfelt "Thank you."

Takumi stood from a distance staring at her his heart raced upon seeing her smile a warm feeling creeping inside him. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of her.

"What a stubborn yet cute girl you are Misaki Ayuzawa. " he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for reading everyone :) I'll be very happy if you'll leave a review after reading. :)  
**

**Chapter 6**

Afternoon classes started and everyone went back to their respective classrooms. As hours gone by Takumi couldn't help stealing glances at Misaki. Observing the expression on her face he could tell that she is really enduring the pain. She often winces and looks around quickly to see if anyone noticed her. There was even a time when Misaki caught Takumi looking at her, she glared at him raising an eyebrow but he just smiled at her and shook his head. Misaki narrowed her look; Takumi pointed his left hand but his eyes never leaving Misaki. Misaki's eyes grew wide understanding what Takumi meant "HOW DID HE..?WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS GUY?!" She thought but was distracted by her teachers voice

" Ayuzawa can solve this problem on the board?" "Ah yes ma'am" she stood up not even mindingTakumi who was still staring at her.

Last subject and their class will soon end they were just waiting for their teacher to finish giving instructions. " Misaki please can you bring all these notebooks to the faculty room?" her teacher said before walking out the door " yes ma'am" Misaki replied. Their teacher was finally out, all of the students gathered their things preparing to go home while Misaki started filling up the notebooks of her classmates neatly. When she was about to carry them a pair of strong arms crossed her sight and took all ofit before her. Her eyes grew wide and her head automatically turned to its owner and to her surprise it was none other than Usui Takumi. She stared at him in shock her jaw almost drooping.

"Are you coming with me or not?" as he turned his back on her and headed for the door. Misaki snapped out of her trance. "What the hell do you think you're?!" she half yelled as she run after him outside their classroom. Thankfully almost all their classmates went home and those who heard it didn't bother at all. But some did too; 3 girls from Takumi's fan club (of course without Takumi's consent!)

"Did you see that? Takumi actually helped that monster!" 1st girl said.

"Yeah.. that's weird! Takumi rarely help anyone specially girls! Come to think of it I saw them talking earlier during PE too. Oh my gosh! Could it be?!" 2nd girl answered. The 3rd girl silently stood there while clenching her fist! She slammed the table with her hand! "how dare she talk to Takumi that way! I'll make you pay for disrespecting him! I swear!"

.

.

.

Meanwhile on the hallway: "HEY!" Misaki called but he didn't bother looking back at her so she ran after Takumi and grabbed his shoulder with her injured hand pulling Takumi to face her. She winced at the sudden pain causing her to let him go. Takumi stopped at his track and slightly turned to look at her.

"How stubborn can you be Ayuzawa?" Misaki glared at him which made Takumi chuckle but then he turned serious "I suggest you take that to the infirmary now or I'm gonna have to tell our teacher about it." Takumi saw fear on Misaki's eyes at the mention of telling someone about her injury, He smirked in victory and proceeded to talk. "Then of course our teacher would tell our classmates and like it or not your friends will worry about you. Then.."!

"FINE! I'm going! HAPPY?! "Crossing her arms on her chest looking away irritated!

"Very good" Takumi grinned at her.

"I'll go with you first to explain why you're the one bringing that there and.."

" It's ok Ayuzawa I can manage to explain. Now hurry up and go to the infirmary" he smiled at her kindly.

"ahh!" Misaki saw his smile and blushed madly! She bowed her head to cover her face with her bangs. "FINE! WHATEVER YOU SAY MASTER!" and she stamp her way to the infirmary leaving Takumi dumfounded.

Takumi's POV

A smile was plastered on his face as he remembered Misaki's stubbornness. He was walking on the corridor near the faculty when he spotted the nurse who hurriedly rode her car and left the school.

His thought instantly went to Misaki who's heading to the infirmary. He immediately when to the faculty to deliver the notebooks and explained everything to the teacher why he's the one to bring it there. When he's done explaining he hurriedly walk out the faculty and started running to the infirmary's direction hoping to find her there.

Misaki's POV

Her face was full of annoyance as she walked her way to the infirmary muttering curses for Takumi. "Who does he think he is?! And why is he so concerned anyway?!" She walked slowly battling against herself whether to go or not! But he remembered Takumi's words about telling the teacher about her arms condition.

Finally she reached the infirmary; she entered the place but only to find the nurse's table empty. She went further inside to search for the nurse but there's no one around. She smiled at herself thinking luck is on her side.

"Well then USUI! I came here as you've told me but it wasn't my fault when there's no one around here to cure my hands." She thought. She turned around and headed for the door and just when she's about to get out; a figure of a guy blocked her way.

"Not so fast Ayuzawa" he spoke while panting. Misaki was taken aback. "W-what are you doing here?!" she stammered.

"Take a seat" he demanded ignoring her question.

"WHAT?!" Misaki glared at him.

"Ayuzawa just do what I say" Pulling a stool for Misaki.

"What's wrong with you?!" she half yelled.

"Ayuzawa Please "His voice was somewhat pleading and concern. Misaki's heart softened; she sat silently and waited for Takumi. Takumi smiled warmly at her and went to her back looking for something inside the drawers.

"Are you allowed to do that?"Misaki said in a whisper but loud enough for Takumi to hear while turning around to look at him. Takumi just smiled and winked at her which made her blush and turned to her previous position. Later on Takumi pulled another stool with one hand and placed it in front of Misaki, his other hand was holding some ointments and bandages.

"Give me your hand Ayuzawa" As he motioned his hand to touch Misakis's injured arm. Misaki lifted her arm and winced in pain again thankfully Takumi quickly took her hand to support its weight.

"If only you came here earlier this wouldn't hurt so much" Takumi said while slowly folding Misaki's long sleeve up. Takumi's eyes narrowed upon seeing her purplish swollen arms.

"I don't wanna bother anyone with it ! Besides I'm not dying!" she said with a smug; which made Takumi's jaw slightly drop! Few seconds passed and he chuckled.

"WHAT?!" Misaki glared at him!

"Spoken like a true samurai; That's so YOU." Staring at her amber eyes. Misaki was about to say something but Takumi spoke again.

"You are being unfair you know that Ayuzawa? Both to yourself and your friends; You keep everything to yourself even if you're really in pain and refused help. Can't you see that people around you are worried about you? Accepting help from others is not a weakness Misaki"

Misaki's heart raced; what Takumi is saying was true. She refused help because she didn't want others to think that she's weak. So she kept everything to herself. But she doesn't wanna let him know that she agrees on him so pretended to get annoyed. And glared at him!

"Really?! Care for me?! Haha ( she forced a laugh) Like who?!"Her voice was full of sarcasm.

Takumi's done covering Misaki's arm with bandage after carefully putting some ointments; he slowly looked at Misaki and smiled.

" I care about you Ayuzawa."Then he bends his head down to kiss Misaki's hand which he was holding the whole time leaving Misaki blushing and dumfounded!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As days went on Takumi's interest and curiosity towards Misaki is growing deeper; he didn't noticed it at first until he realized that he wakes up every morning , feeling excited to go to school just to see her. Learning new things about her and looking at her cute expressions is becoming his new form of entertainment.

Takumi was taking a stroll around the school grounds looking for a place to hide away from the love-struck chicks that were drooling around him. One more thing; he's actually looking for someone, Misaki Ayuzawa. Few moments later he found himself standing at the school's old garden; the grasses were untrimmed on most part of the place, and there stood an old big tree. He never noticed it before but now he was thinking of making it…

"This is a good place to hide" he mumbled while approaching the tree. As he went closer to it, he noticed that someone was already there. He lost his interest and thought of leaving the place, but then he recognizes a familiar figure of a raven haired girl. She was leaning on the tree with a book resting on her lap. Her amber eyes were closed sleeping in peace, far different from the angry and stubborn Ayuzawa he always sees.

He carefully made his way near her and slowly sat on her side. He scanned every little detail of her face; from her forehead to her cute pointed nose, her perfect red lips down to her chin. Things he didn't have the chance look at closely because every time he looks at her, he ends up lost in her mesmerizing amber eyes.

He never took his gaze off Misaki's face, enjoying her littlest movements. His face was inches away from hers, he had the urge to kiss her but… he knows that if he does it, she will definitely hate him more. Misaki moved a little and mumbled "i hate you Usuiiiii…" it was merely audible but he understood it. His heart raced in surprise. He blushed a little of the thought that she was thinking about him too. He couldn't stop himself anymore! He leaned closer to her face and gave her a peck on her lips. For now it was enough for him, and it was enough to calm his racing heart.

"I'm so happy to know that you're thinking about me Ayuzawa" he said in a whisper as he grins at her. She seemed to hear him as she slowly opens her eyes and blinked once or twice. When her vision was clear, amber meets emerald. Her eyes grew wide upon realizing who it was! "USUI! W-what are you doing here?!" She said annoyed but blushing. Usui's grin turned into a smirk.

"Looking at your cute face while you sleep" he said casually.

"WHAT?!" she yelled, but Usui ignored her question.

"So this is your secret place Ayuzawa?" looking around, then he heard Misaki growled and he couldn't help but chuckle. He turned his head to look at her but then she was already standing and ready to leave.

"It USED to be!" She hissed and walks away but stopped at her tracks when she heard him spoke.

" Oh common Ayuzawa… this place is too big for a lovely girl like you, might as well share it with me to protect you… just in case." He said playfully. Misaki turned her head to his direction and glared at him.

"I don't need anyone to protect me!" She said with anger then walks away leaving Takumi dumfounded.

After a moment Takumi recovered and sighed "what was that about?" he asked himself, understanding that there was a deeper meaning behind her words. Another thing to add up to his curiosity towards her. He runs his fingers through his hair as he leans his back on the tree. He let his arm fall lazily to his side but his hand felt something on the grass. A small black notebook owned by none other than Ayuzawa Misaki…but of course. He smiled in excitement and flips its cover.

After continuously flipping the pages, he chuckled once more upon knowing how Misaki was so organized with her daily schedules.

"Class schedules… work?...she works huh? I wonder what kind…and…study?" he read and wondered. "Is she really this busy every day? "So everything she does is scheduled? Amazing!" he thought and chuckled. Then a thought crossed his mind… He quickly turned the page on today schedule and he was right! Even resting was a part of her things to do list for that day. "Unbelievable!" he said, a smile playing on his lips.

"My my my Ayuzawa… i really think you need a rest… and a good time…hmmm with me of course!"

The bell rang signaling all classes will soon start. Takumi closed the notebook and shove it inside his pocket. He casually walks towards the school buildings and puts on his nonchalant face to hide his emotions from everyone around him, but his inside were telling a different story.


End file.
